The present invention generally relates to systems for integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power delivery system, a signal transfer system, a package design system, a thermal management system, and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) emission control system for an integrated circuit to support advancements in semiconductor technology.